


Violin

by whovianawholock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, violin music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin

Sherlock entered the flat silently and looked around. Surprisingly, it was much the same as it had been when he'd left. The skull was still over the fireplace, and his violin was still in the corner, but covered in dust from disuse.

He walked over and picked up the instrument, dusting it off. He began to play quietly, wistfully.

As he did so, he thought.

Would John be angry? Would his friend want him to leave, hate him for lying? Or would he be glad to see him?

He didn't have time to debate it in his head. He heard the sound of footsteps and the soft click of a cane on the ground. Sherlock realized absentmindedly that John must have relapsed into his psychosomatic limp.

Light flooded the dark room from behind Sherlock.

John's eyes widened and he gasped. "Sherlock..."

"Hello John..." He said softly, not turning around.

A clattering sound filled the air as John dropped his cane and went to embrace his friend.


End file.
